1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus provided with plural recording units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a printer with plural multi-recording heads, such as a color ink jet printer equipped with multiple nozzle heads. In such printer, as schematically illustrated in FIG. 1, a carriage 1 is provided with first to fourth multiple nozzle heads 2-1- 2-4 arranged from left to right, for respectively emitting inks of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K) colors. Said multiple nozzle heads receive the supply of corresponding inks through flexible tubes 3 connected to ink reservoirs 4, and also receive the supply of driving voltages through flexible cables 5-1- 5-4 respectively incorporating plural signal wires, a connector plate 6 and a united power supply cable 7. The carriage 1 of the above-described structure is supported by a pair of rails 8 and an endless belt 9 connected to said carriage 1 is driven by a stepping motor 10 to reciprocate said carriage 1 along a direction X shown in the illustration thereby achieving the main scanning, while a recording sheet 12 extended between paired rollers 13, 14 is advanced in a direction Y by means of a stepping motor 15 linked to said paired rollers 14 to achieve subsidiary scanning, and a color image is recorded on said recording sheet 12 by the colored inks emitted from said multiple nozzle heads 2-1- 2-4. On both ends of the reciprocating path of the carriage 1 there are provided stoppers 11-1, 11-2 to define the extent of the main scanning. h) In such known color ink jet printer of the above-described structure, the plural multiple-nozzle heads 2-1- 2-4 provided on the carriage 1 are respectively provided with separate flexible cables 5-1- 5-4, the existence of which gives rise to a significant load to the reciprocating motion of the carriage 1. Besides, as each flexible cable contains a large number of parallel wires paired for driving plural ink nozzles present in the multiple nozzle head, an extremely cumbersome operation has been needed for connecting the densely arranged ends of said wires exactly with the contact terminals of the multiple-nozzle head and for connecting plural flexible cables in precisely defined overlapping position with the contacts provided on the connector plate 6.